1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to lift trucks and more specifically to a structure for lifting a lift truck using a crane or the like and moving it from one position to another and to the use of one particular form of said structure for providing at least a portion of the support for an overhead guard structure of a lift truck.
2. Prior Art
It is known to the prior art to move lift trucks from one position to the other using a crane or the like. For this purpose some lift trucks are provided with tapped holes into which removable eyes can be screwed so that the eyes are then available for attachment to a hook or shackle which is controlled by a crane structure or the like. Problems can occur with galling of the threads of such eyes whereby retapping of such threads becomes necessary. Further, the lift trucks of the prior art do not have the overhead guard structure thereof in any way supported by a lifting eye structure. As a result, a relatively complex arrangement is normally provided whereby the overhead guard structure of a lift truck is mounted completely separately from any lifting structure thereof.
It would be advantageous to provide an improved structure which makes possible the lifting of a lift truck, which structure also serves as at least a partial support for an overhead guard structure of the lift truck. Such an improvement would provide a much simplified overall structure which would feature a minimum number of brackets or the like.